le_new_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Raze
Drug "M" Research Logs MCure.Test.80C-A.90 Testing: Mutagen Cure Recipe #████ Researcher: Dr. ██████ Results: Failure. When the formula first administered the test subject, mutation symptoms appeared to disappear. After one (1) hour the symptoms returned and mutation was accelerated. Addendum: One of the assistants managed to spill █████ extract into the formula. Dr. ███████ suggested we test the mixture just to be sure if the newly introduced ingredient had any positive effects. Although it did not aid in curing mutation, it caused the subject to forget everything brought to recent memory. "Dr. ██████, I would like to put in a request for you to try to recreate this memory erasing formula. It may be useful for making Independent prisoners forget they were in captivity, which will make The Independent less suspicious of the knowledge we gain from them. Signed, GnL ███████" "GnL ███████, I'll grant this request but it isn't a priority in our research, so don't expect this task to completed swiftly. Signed, Dr. ██████" Interrogation Report #████ Date: ██/██/██92 Administrator: SfC ██████ Results: We've learned that The Independent have █ ████ ████ ██████ ███ ████ ███ ████████ ██ █████████ ███ ███████ ███████ ██ ███ ████. Also that new memory erasing drug those egg heads over at Re-New cooked up worked like a charm. The guy we nabbed forgot all about being in prison, the interrogation, and he even forgot everything he told us. Don't know if that last things is good or bad, but the stuff works! Medical Report #█████ Date: ██/██/██92 Administrator of Treatment: MeD ████████ Issue: GnT ████ was suffering from PTSD after most of his squad was wiped out by Independent members. Treatment Given: Giving psychological therapy resulted in very little progress. Heard about that Drug "M", as most people are calling it, and gained access to it with permission from SfC ██████. Once administered GnT ████ forgot all about the incident about his squad and no longer showed any symptoms of PTSD. "CmD ███████, This isn't an official report, but I think you should know this. After GnT ████'s treatment, he's been acting different. Normally ████ is hesitant and cautious when going into any dangerous situation, but when I ordered the squad to breach an area that potentially had five (5) plus hostiles in it, ████ was the first to charge in and did so without hesitation. I don't know what the MeD did but it somehow got rid of ████'s trepidation about dangerous situations. Signed, OfC ██████" "GnL ███████, Attached to this letter is an unofficial report from OfC ██████. I think we may be able to use this " Drug 'M' " to make our soldiers fearless in combat. Signed, CmD███████" DM.Test.01A-A.92 Testing: Drug "M" Effects on Soldiers Researcher: Dr. █████████ Results: Somehow we managed to make the volunteer forget all of his training and even her own name. DM.Test.15A-A.93 Testing: Drug "M" Effects on Soldiers Researcher: Dr. █████████ Results: We've managed to make our volunteer forget just the right things and made them fearless. One side-effect, however. We've somehow removed the volunteer's instinct of self-preservation and they aren't hesitant at all to do things that will most likely kill them. DM.Test.63A-A.94 Testing: Drug "M" Effects on Soldiers Researcher: Dr. █████████ Results: Success! We've discovered what to make a soldier forget to make them fearless but still maintain some form of self-preservation. Though they won't do anything potentially fatal out of free will, but they will if ordered by a superior. "GnL ███████, I know that you would like to administer this drug to all soldiers to remove all fear but if word gets out that we do this, we may have a riot on our hands. So I would recommend that you only give the drug to volunteers, however we should only give this information to very trusted soldiers as not everyone will appreciate altering someone's mind. Signed, CmD █████████" "CmD █████████, After looking over your suggestion, I've decided to only share opportunity to trusted units. Now, the only question I face is: how should we use these new fearless soldiers? If you or any other CmD authorized to this information have an idea, inform me at once. GnL ███████" Implant Research Logs "GnL ███████, Using these fearless soldiers for everyday squads has improved the squads' overall performance, but the soldiers we used Drug "M" on don't have that long of a life expectancy. While using these soldiers for suicide missions resulted in critical failure, they end up taking unnecessary risks and getting themselves killed. Replacing these units is not an easy task, so I would like to suggest that we try to get Re-New to research a way to increase survivability. Signed, CmD █████████" DMU.Test.01A-A.94 Testing: Increasing Survivability of Unints Under the Effect of Drug "M" Researcher: Dr. █████████ Results: We've tried altering the memories we erase with Drug "M" to increase the instinct of self-preservation. This made them more cautious, but made them unwilling to follow any orders that will most likely kill them. "Dr. █████████, Although these results did provide away to increase survivability like we asked, I request that you try to find away to keep them willing to go on suicide missions but also a way to keep them alive. Signed, GnL ███████" DMU.Test.01A-B.94 Testing: Implanting Sub-Dermal Armor into Soldiers Researcher: Dr. █████████ Results: We've decided to try to implant armor under the epidermis of a volunteer. I had to leave and handle another project of a higher priority and once I returned I've discovered that one of my assistants thought it was a good idea to implant a steel plate over the volunteer's rib cage to protect vital organs. This lead to the rib cage being unable to expand and cause the volunteer to suffocate. DMU.Test.05A-B.94 Testing: Implating Sub-Dermal Armor into Soldiers Researcher: Dr. █████████ Results: Implanting █████-██ has provided to be a very strong defense to most damage. Though after two (2) weeks, the body starts to reject the material and causes many medical problems. DMU.Test.10A-B.96 Testing: Implating Sub-Dermal Armor into Soldiers Researcher: Dr. █████████ Results: We've surrounded the █████-██ armor in ███████ and as of twelve (12) months the body has not rejected the implant. Though if the ███████ is punctured the █████-██ will be exposed and the "timer" so to speak will start ticking for the body to reject the implant, so the ███████ will need to be repaired. "GnL ███████, This new implant in addition with standard issue armor has proven to be a great success! These units have become an unstoppable force, so far not a single one has been killed on duty! Signed, CmD █████████" Unit Information "CmD █████████, With the success of these units and the time and money it takes to create one, I have decided to officially make them a new unit altogether. These units shall be classified however, as from one of your previous letters, I don't want those who are opposed to what we do these units (although it is completely voluntary) finding out and causing a kerfuffle. I shall call these new units "Raze", as they have proven to raze all opposition in their way. Signed, GnL ███████" Raze (RZ) units are very trusted units that have been given the opportunity to become an RZ through the erasing of select memories and implantation of sub-dermal armor. If a unit declines the offer, they are administered Drug "M" to forget they were ever given the opportunity in the first place. Equipment RZ's are issued a uniform unique to RZ's, sub-dermal █████-██ armor, a heavy Kevlar vest, reinforced metal thigh, shin, upper arm, and forearm guards; any weaponry the RZ has the most experience with, a mask unique to RZ's that has a radio and voice changer built in. Permissions RZ's are not meant to come into contact with units under normal circumstances, but if they do they have command over any unit under the rank of Commander (CmD). Patrol RZ's don't go on patrol and are only used for missions too dangerous for a normal unit. RZ's are also stationed to stand guard in the General's (GnL) bunker. Category:The Union Category:Union Military